


Wildwing's Near Death Experience

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Kudos: 2





	Wildwing's Near Death Experience

**Note:** This story deals with an injury so severe that it forces Kristin to call in her favor from her brother Alex to come and try to heal Wildwing who Seige nearly killed leaving him for death to claim not knowing he had enough strength left in his battle bruised body to make it to Kristin's Team's house and collapse on the porch after banging on the door bringing Kristin up from the kitchen. In the end Kristin winds up having to go to the other side and bring Wildwing back to life.

**It was a beautiful starry cool summer's night in Anaheim and as usual the Ducks were battling Draganus's goons, but this was one battle in which Wildwing was seriously wounded in an alley that had one exit. Seige knew that Wildwing was hurt badly and took full advantage of his predicament, trapping him in the alley way then allowed Drigger to beat the Team Leader until he fell unconscious to the ground hidden in the dark alley where no one knew he laid and left to go back to the pond thinking that their friends had taken him back to the Pond to be cleaned up.**

**Wildwing finally regains consciousness and manages to gather enough energy to get up and stumble down the alley way turning left then right until he was in plain view of the house where the Timber Wolves lived and dragged his battered body to the house and up the stairs then banged on the door before collapsing to the ground  
and blacking out.**

**Kristin hears someone banging on the front door then sets her slice of pizza down, backs away from the table leaving the kitchen, jogs up the two steps to the front door and opens it saying:** Oh dear god! Wildwing! **(Hollers over her shoulder)** Damien! Dominic! I need your brute strength to bring Wildwing into the house and up into the guest room! He doesn't look too good! **(Speaks to Wildwing saying)** Hang on, help's coming from the kitchen! Don't die on the front porch or your team will never forgive me! **(Looks over her shoulder then opens the door wider so that Damien and Dominic could each slip under Wildwing's arms and said)** Careful boys, he's in rough shape! Get him upstairs and out of his armor and into a loose pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt! I'll be up with something to clean him up with. **(Watches as Damien and Dominic carried Wildwing in from outside then up the stairs to the master guest room where they took his battle armor off and quickly dressed him in his extra night clothes that he always left at the house then left the room leaving him to relax until Kristin came up with two buckets of water one with warm water and the other with cold that they carried in while she went back down to get the full medicine chest and carried it upstairs and into the room saying)** Ok boys, thanks alot. You can go now and I'll tend to Wildwing's injuries! **(sits down beside Wildwing and notices blood trickling from somewhere and gently removed the Mask from his face to reveal a small nasty cut that started above where the top of the mask sat and ended two centimetres away that she instantly began to clean up using boric acid that caused Wildwing to groan as she said)** Easy here Wing, it's alright. It's only me, just rest your battle worn body! **(Finally gets the cut cleaned up then puts a bandage with aloe over top of it then moves on to look for the cause of a bloodstain on the white tshirt and sees a rather bad slice on Wildwing's side and thinks)** _I'll never be able to heal that with this punitive medical chest! This calls for Alex's powers! Hang tight Wildwing, help for you is on the way1_ **(Gets up and leaves the room going to the top of the stairs and calls out)** ALEX?

 **Alex goes to the bottom of the stairs and says:** Yeah what? **(Sees his sister beckoning him and goes upstairs and says)** What? What's w-- **(Enters the room and goes over to Wildwing's bedside where he seen the gash and says)** Oh my god! What happened? You had to do without my help when you were injured so I'll make it up to you. **(Peels off his protective flesh colored skintight protective gloves,lays one hand at each end of the wound then focuses his powers until a pale pink glow surrounded Wildwing and Alex then dissapated a short while later as he said)** I'm not sure how much good I did for him. He's pretty beaten up! It'll take him a long while to fully recover! Might I suggest putting him in the room in the attic where he can rest in peace and tranquility? That way no one can bother him while he recovers

 **Kristin goes to the top of the stairs and calls out:** Damien and Dominic, your brute strength is needed again!

 **Damien comes up the stairs and says:** Now what do ya want done?

 **Dominic stops behind Damien and says:** We were eating supper ya know!

 **Kristin nods and says:** I'm sorry boys but could you move Wildwing up to my attic retreat for me? The attic retreat is a spiritual place that no one but us knows about and will keep our mouths shut about it's location!

 **Damien:** Which retreat? The second floor one or the one that's hidden?

 **Kristin:** The one that's hidden will do nicely for Wildwing. It's got all the comforts of the pond in there so he won't feel nervous or become upset.

 **Damien enters the room followed by Dominic and headed over to the bed where he says:** Ready? One...two...three! Gently now Dominic! He's hurt badly!

 **Kristin swallows her fear and thinks:** _I hope he doesn't deveolpe an infection in the cut, the poison in Drigger's tail is bad enough, he doesn't need an infection to worsen the matters. Besides, he won't become upset at me! I'm helping him the way he helped me. A friend in need is a friend in deed._ **(Grabs Wildwing's armor,his clothes and the mask that she put in a special case that she handed over to Alex to carry then follows Damien and Dominic up to the hidden attic where she watched as they laid a still unconscious Wildwing out on the bed then sat the armour down on the bottom of the armoire then noticed that both his street clothes and battle wear needed a good washing and left them on the dresser by the door and walked over to the bed where she spread a warm quilt over Wildwing then turn and quietly left with the others remembering to grab his clothes to wash then pulled the door closed only to open it again to double check the mask and his com were both on the nightstand beside the bed and closed it again leaving Wildwing to his sleep)**

**After leaving Wildwing to his sleep,Kristin went down stairs to the laundry room using the back stair case so that she wouldn't have to face an already upset Duke who was asking the boys about Wildwing's whereabouts only getting answers that clearly indicated that no one but Kristin,Alex,Damien and Dominic had seen or heard from Wildwing in ages then left the kitchen to search for Kristin who sensed him comming and sat Wildwings dirty clothes on the wash table to be put into the washer next.**

**Duke throws the laundry room doors open and says:** Alright, I'll ask this once more! Where is Wildwing? If you know where he is, tell me NOW! Please we're worried! Have you seen him Kristin?

 **Kristin stops loading the dryer,heaves a sigh and says:** Yes I have. Shh and follow me upstairs! **(Walks up the back stairs to the hidden room and opens the door letting in a bit of light and says)** He banged on the front door when we were eating supper then passed out on the porch. There's only four of us who know he's here. The other's are in the dark and I want to keep it that way so he can rest. He's been hurt pretty bad and is resting peacefully. I called the pond but no one was there so I figured it was only a matter of time before you came looking for him here. Should I wake him? Or let him sleep on?

 **Duke:** Just leave him to his healin don't let anyone come up here so he can continue restin. You're returnin the favour he did for you when you were hurt. We'll stop by from time to time to check on him! Oh could you get the mask for me? I'll give it back over to Canard.

 **Kristin silently slips in and picks up the mask from the side table and quickly slips back out saying:** Here you go. He won't be needing it in his condition. Alex healed him as much as he could, the rest is up to mister stubborn to stay in bed and rest.

 **Duke turns and leaves the hidden room in shock to join the rest of his teammates but not before saying:** Thanks alot Kristin.

 **Kristin nods and says:** No problem, he's welcomed here any day of the week. _ **(Silently thinks to herself)**_ _Now if only it were the same way for me everything would be back to the way it was before we found cockroaches nesting in my bedroom. Uugh, it's nasty just thinking of those disgusting critters coming out of no where! I don't even store food in my room and roaches love food but where did they come from? Well the fumes were too much for me so he told me until the fumes settled down and the roach problem was under control to just stay here so I don't get sick from the fumes. At least he had the decency to move me into new quarters so that my stuff wouldn't get ruined._ _ **(Comes to a realization of why there were roaches in her room and says)**_ _Son of a gun! Jamie! I knew it! I told her time and again not to be bringing food into my room but just before the roaches showed up she stashed food in every nook and cranny and the majority of it was sweets! Roaches and ants love sweet stuff! I'm gonna ask Dive to look in every corner and every crack for Jamie's stash of candy! If we get rid of the candy the roach and ant problems will disappear! That's what mom said. Dad also said that ants and raoches are attracted to sweets like a magnet so that explains why there's an ant colony in the right hand corner of my room!_

 **Tanya sees Duke coming down the hidden stair case with the mask in his hands and says:** Duke! You're in shock! What happened? Let's go out to the Migrator for privacy and you can tell us what's driven you into shock! **(Leaves the house with the rest of her teammates and goes out to the Migrator waiting until everyone was present and accounted for then says)** What's sent you into shock?

 **Duke finally regains his voice and says:** Wildwing's been hurt pretty bad. He's in good hands in a quiet place restin. **(Hands the Mask back to Canard saying)** You're team captain once again Canard. Wildwing's in no condition to argue his way out of bed rest. Kristin's a tough cookie to break in half and what she says in that house,goes and is the absolute law.

**A stunned silence fell over all the ducks including Phil who felt his heart break in half at the loss of Wildwing but said nothing. Finally after a hesitating a moment,Canard reached out and took the mask from Duke's hand and put it in the puck bag around his belt for safe keepings.**

**Nosedive:** How bad are the injuries??

 **Dakota:** Yeah how bad are they dad?

 **Duke:** Pretty bad, he's out cold for now and Kristin's keepin it that way so he can continue to rest and recover. She's callin in a specialist to check him over and ensure nothin important's been injured.

**Meanwhile inside the house**

**Kristin notices a thick package on the table and opens it to reveal the information she'd requested on behalf of Nosedive and Dakota then slipped out the door and down the porch to the Migrator where she knocked saying:** Hi, sorry I almost forgot that the enrollment information package arrived earlier this afternoon. **(Hands it over to Nosedive saying)** If you need help in filling out the papers let me know. I've filled them out before for my own siblings. 

**Nosedive:** Thanks alot Kristin. We'll read over the info first then we'll try to fill out as much as we can if we get stuck we'll come knockin! No problemo, I'll look in your old room for the c-a-n-d-y that Jamie left behind. That will definitly get rid of the ants and roaches. Night! **(Watches Kristin until she disappeared into the house locking the door behind her then shut the door to the migrator)**

 **Duke:** The problem we now have is what're we gonna do with these guys? It's time for socializin them,but where do you start on this planet?

 **Dakota:** Yeah it's time that Cassandar met other kids her in her own age category along with Toby and Raider. They can't learn anything from us if we're always responding to Dragaunus's alerts all time. At least this way we know where they are at all times during the day and we can be assured that they're in a safe and secure area meeting new people and making friends. At least we have options thanks to Kristin scouting out different elementary schools. But I think it'd be best if they all attended St.Vincent's at the elementary level, at least that way either Kristin or Sierra can pick them up from school on her way home for lunch and on the way home from school at the end of the day and there'll be no fussing over what to wear since a uniform is manditory at all levels except the college level. All we have to do is sit down with Kristin and fill out these papers she gave us to enroll the kids in school since it does resume from summer holidays next week,they'll be ready for their first day.

 **Nosedive:** Why not give Sierra a call and get her to help with the enrollment papers? There's gotta be an easier way to get them done.

**After Dakota made the final suggestion of putting Cassandar into Kindergarten next week,Duke nodded his head silently praying Cassandar's timidity wouldn't interfere with the socialization process and agreed with what Mallory had said before Canard spoke.**

**Canard speaks as father saying:** She's right Duke, it's time to put the kids in school to start socializing them! It's better for Cassandar to make friends then be shy all her life. Remember Natasha once slept with Robert so she's with him searching for Cassandar so he can kill her and Natasha's gunnin for custody of Dakota again, she'll try the same tricks again and again with the courts using the sob story you forced her to give up her rights to baby Dakota when she was born.

 **Duke finally makes a decision saying:** Alright I agree with you! Cassandar you're gonna start school next week. Natasha can't go to the courts and get the custody order reversed! She willingly gave up all rights to Dakota when she was born, she took custody of her sister and where she is no one knows! The courts would turn her down saying she's too violent and Engleton's not fit for paternity! She's already played that card! When Dakota was nine years old, Natasha waltzed into the courts with her lawyer and demanded that the courts give her Dakota saying I was unfit to continue rasin her. Instead they did the six months out of the year bit! Dakota had only been with her mother and Engleton six days when she wound up in the hospital with numerous fractured bones and Niçolle called me saying that Engleton beat the hell out of Dakota. After that incident the judges revoked their parental rights sayin that they were too violent to care for a still dependant child and gave me full unrestricted custody of Dakota! Natasha knows all too well what the courts will say to her if she even asks for custody. They're gonna tell her that Dakota is old enough to make decisions on her own and she would choose to stay where she is! I tried to spend as much time with Dakota as I can with Cassandar not around! But with Robert out on the prowel, it's kinda hard to pry her away from me so Dakota and I can have time alone! Where ever we go she follows us! I tried to explain things to her in a way that she'd understand but she doesn't want to listen to me! She'd rather come with me and Dakota on our outings instead of staying behind with Toby and Raider.

 **Mallory in shock:** Enlgeton? That name rings a bell in my memories! Just a sec! **(Repeats the name over and over until it hit her and says)** Engleton Inglesston? Is that him?

 **Duke nods and says:** Yeah, that's the reject that beat Dakota sensless at age nine. You know him Mallory?

 **Mallory:** Yeah,he was given a dishonorable discharge from the Army for lucid behaviour! That's how I know him! I never knew he was romantic with Natasha! I knew he had an explosive temper and a big dislike of kids,but not once did I ever think that he'd actually hurt one! What a creep! He's an adult and goes and beats up on a little kid just because she's being a kid and not a pint sized adult!.

 **Phil finally speaks up saying:** Where was the last place you seen Wildwing during battle? Maybe we'll find some clues as to what happened to him that he got beat up so badly!

 **Mallory:** Near the alley! The one that can bring you right out infront of the house after you take a left turn. Let's go back there, maybe we missed something important! Like his attackers could still be there or have left some sort of clue as to who or what hurt Wildwing!

**After getting an agreement out of the team, Tanya took the controls and drove the Migrator back to the scene of the battle, turned the Migrator so that the Headlights illuminated the dark alley hoping to find Wildwing's attackers down there but found nothing until Nosedive found something of his brother's lying on the ground and got out to get it.**

**Nosedive:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop a minute! That belongs to Wildwing! I'll be right back! **(Leaves the Migrator and runs into the alley to pick up Wildwing's wallet then runs back saying)** It's Wildwing's wallet! He never looses this! It has all his ID in it and the little bit of emergency cash that he always carries on him incase of an extreme emergency! **(Thumbs through Wildwing's wallet then says)** Well everything's in place nothing's missing! Well the owner of this wallet is but nothing Identification or monitary wise is missing. **(Silently thinks)** _It's gonna be a long lonely night with out ya bro! I'll keep you in my heart always and pray for your safe return from where ever you are right now!_ We should get back to the pond to be there incase he wakes up and decides to call! I hate saying this but we might have to cancel our games until he's back! Unless... **(Turns, wraps his arms around Dakota then kisses the back of her neck and lays his head on her back and says)** Dakota dear?

 **Dakota:** Nosedive don't go there with that name! You know I'll stand in for Wildwing! Just don't go callin me dear again or you'll be short a few necessary body parts!

 **Mallory:** Watch it Nosedive, kitten has her claws bared and is primed to rip a few things off your lower extremities! A few vitally important things that make you you.

 **Nosedive quickly backs away from Dakota saying:** Heh-hehh. Ulp. A few mandatory body parts?

 **Duke closes his eyes and says:** Nosedive kitten will rip your you know what off your body if you keep callin her dear in this life time. It's a figure of speech meant to intimidate someone and it's workin on keepin you from callin her "dear". Dakota would NEVER rip those important body parts off! If you were Keigeen callin her dear, then yeah you would be short a few important body parts, but she'd never hurt you. So who's got an excuse for Wildwing's absence from our games to give to the Announcer to tell the fans?

 **Dakota:** What about sayin he's come down with Mono and is too weak and sick to be out of bed? Will that fly or will it sink?

 **Tanya rolls the possiblities around in her mind then says:** Yeah that'll fly with the crowd, it did when Kristin was hurt and couldn't play.

 **Phil gets a look at the time and cries:** You've got a game in a half an hour! Let's get move on! Time's wasting and crowds are waiting!

**After realizing that their game started in half an hour, the Ducks peeled out of the alley and sped off to the Pond to get ready for their first game without Wildwing guarding the net but knew that Dakota would do just as good a job as Wildwing would do. After the rest of the team left the locker room, Canard pulled out the mask and held it out for Dakota as a one time offering for her to wear the mask in Wildwing's honor. Dakota hesitated saying that he was the back up captain and he should wear it since Wildwing would want it that way until Canard agreed saying only that he may be best friends with Wildwing, it was only fair for her to wear the mask during game time and he's wear it during battle as a fair trade off begging her not to get it damaged or he'd never hear the end of it. Reluctantly Dakota took the mask in Wildwing's honor praying she was doing the right thing. After she left the locker room and skated out to the Goalie's net, she slipped the mask on allowing it to conform to her face structure and became one mean goalie. As the game wore on, Dakota never let one single shot from the Crankshaft's get into the net until the game ended with Detroit loosing with a dismal score six to the Ducks winning with a score of ten for then took the mask off and gave it back to Canard for safe keepings for the night and went to her room to get ready for bed that night.**

**Meanwhile Kristin's specialist had arrived during first period and checked over Wildwing saying the only thing wrong with him was the gash in his side and a fever from the poison that was stored in the tip of Drigger's pointy tail which was slowly exiting her best friend's body through the gash in his side. Feeling tired from all her house work, Kristin stretched out her weary body on Wildwing's left side and fell into a deep peaceful sleep that lasted until early morning when she awoke with a start thinking something was wrong wi** **t** **h Wildwing who hadn't moved an inch during the night and laid her hand over his beak to find it cold and instantly knew that the soul collector had mistakenly taken Wildwing to the other side. After finding out about the mistake, Kristin quickly dressed and ran through the barrier that separated the living from the dead and went straight up to the check in desk to inquire about an accidental soul collection.**

**Kristin runs up to the check in desk and says:** Anthony! Anthony! Did Carlos bring a new soul here a few minutes ago?

 **Anthony looks up and says:** Uhh what's this guy's name that you're looking for?

 **Kristin:** Wildwing! Wildwing Flashblade of Puckworld, now known as the Mighty Ducks of Anahiem! He was on the verge of fighting off the infection when Carlos took his soul by mistake! If I don't reunite body and soul, I'll be in a hayload of trouble with his brother and his teammates! Now did he bring him here or do I have to do this myself?

 **Anthony checks through the data base until Wildwing's file popped up and says:** Yeah he's in the judgment room! But I can put a stop to the screening of his life with a simple phone call! **(Picks up the phone on the desk and dials a number then hears a voice come over the line and says)** Oh hi Cleo, it's Anthony at check-in. Listen you have a soul in with you right now that isn't due up here for a very long time! Yeah Carlos was sent to collect him by mistake, no he was not dying of poison, the poison was exiting his body when Carlos shut his body down and collected his soul. Yeah can you send him back here for me? His friend's here to take him back to his body. Thanks Cleo! **(Hangs up and says)** Wildwing will be here shortly. So terribly sorry for the mistake. Carlos was only doing as he was ordered to do, someone told his superior that Wildwing was dying of poison and was very close to passing on. **(Looks up and sees Wildwing and says to Kristin)** Well here he is Kristin, confused but unharmed. Get him back to his body before it's too late! The clock had been rewound to the moment before Carlos took him from his body. Good luck!

 **Wildwing walks up to the check in desk and says:** Why'm I here and why're you here Kristin? Where's here anyways?

 **Kristin magically changes the scenery transforming it into his favorite dream then says:** It's alright Wildwing, this is the same dream you have every night. You'll be waking up pretty soon! I'm just here to ensure nothing goes wrong and nothing has! Now let's get back to reality, my alarm's going off and wouldn't you know it? It's been a month and you're all better! You're side has healed as has that nasty cut on your forehead! Now come on it's time to get up! Just take my hand and when you do you'll wake up to find yourself feeling much better and ready to return back to your team who have missed you! Especially Dive and the kids.

**Wildwing reaches out and takes ahold of Kristin's hand and instantly wakes up groaning then reaches over,picks up the alarm clock to shut it off,sat it back down again and sat up to greet the first morning he'd seen in a month**

**Kristin nudges the partially closed door open and sees Wildwing sitting up in bed and says:** Oh good you're awake! I thought I'd have to wake you for breakfast! How're you feeling after sleeping an entire month away with those injuries?

 **Wildwing rubs his eyes and says:** Much better! Thanks for letting me stay here and taking care of me. Now we're even! I took care of you when you were injured and you took care of me the same way. **(Hears his stomach rumbling and says)** Ooh,I'm so hungry! What's for breakfast this morning Kris?

 **Kristin walks over to the bed and lays the tray over Wildwing's lap saying:** Pancakes, half a grapefruit with brown sugar, hot tea, toast, cereal and water! Just what you always have when you crash here for the night. **(Hears the dryer had stopped and says)** Well I have to get back down to the dryer and get your clothes out for you to put on before you leave! Enjoy breakfast! **(Turns and darts out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the laundry room where she removed Wildwing's freshly washed street clothes, battle clothes and underthings then folds them neatly and takes them back upstairs to Wildwing who had just finished making the bed he'd been sleeping in and was showering so she went over to the bathroom door saying)** Everything's on the bed for you to put back on. I'll leave you in private to get dressed! Oh and you're armor is in the Armoire on the top and bottom shelves all patched up and looking brand new!

 **Wildwing turns the water off and calls out:** Alright, thank you!

**Kristin turns and leaves Wildwing's room and goes back down to finish unloading the dryer until a few minutes later a freshly dressed, well rested Wildwing came down following the stairs to the laundry room.**

**Wildwing stops and says:** Oh so this is where these stairs lead to! Didn't know that, now I do. I always wondered where the laundry room was around here!

 **Kristin looks up from unloading the fresh batch of wet clothes from the washer and puts them in the dryer saying:** We're right off the kitchen around the corner to the left. Got everything that belongs to you out of the armoire and dressers?

 **Wildwing nods and says:** Yeah thanks a lot for nursing me back to health. But the two things that are missing are the mask and my wallet. Do you know where the mask went off to while I was out? I-I'm not saying you stole it or anything, I would just like to know where it is because it can't be replaced.

 **Kristin heaves a sigh and says:** I took it off the nightstand beside your bed and gave it to Duke who probably gave it to Canard to wear who probably let Dakota wear it in your place infront of the net at every game. As for your wallet? I don't know where it is, maybe someone at the pond picked it up when they went back to find out who attacked you and have it with them for safe keepings. Should I have woke you before taking it?

 **Wildwing shakes his head and says:** No you did the right thing by letting me sleep on and transferring the mask to Duke's custody to give to Canard. As for Dakota wearing it? Well if that's what Canard thought was the best thing for team morale, then I won't disagree with him. Though it is kinda hard to picture the mask on Dakota's face! It's like Duke wearing it! **(Leaves the laundry room and enters the kitchen to put his dirty breakfast dishes into the dishwasher saying)** Oh uhh, could I use your phone to make a call?

 **Kristin:** Yeah sure go ahead. It's cordless so you can roam with it for privacy.

 **Wildwing takes the cordless phone off the hook, turns it on then dials the number for the pond and goes out the kitchen door into the back yard for privacy waiting until someone picked up and said:** Dive? Oh hi Toby, be a good girl and go get daddy for uncle Wildwing alright? Good girl! **(Hears Toby hollering for her dad to take the phone then hears it being transferred then says)** Dive? It's me, I'm leaving Kristin's house in a awhile, yeah I feel much better and much stronger than I used to before! I won't be long in getting back. Did you happen to find my wallet anywhere? You did? Oh great! Thanks alot! No I already ate breakfast when I woke up. Kristin made it for me then washed all my clothes, mended the tears in my battle outfit and polished my armor patching up the scratches and dents. Yeah I missed them too but I needed this long time out to catch up on some sleep that I never really realized that I missed out on until Kris told me I'd been doing nothing but sleeping for an entire month! Now I feel well rested, more alert and clear headed! No, it's alright Dive. I'll walk with Kristin over to the pond. She's finishing the last load of wet laundry then we'll leave. I never seen so much laundry in one place before in my life! What lives here? Pigs? All the guys are gone out for the day and she's done all the floors, all the windows and now the laundry by herself! Yeah you too baby bro, see ya soon bye! **(Hangs up with his brother to go back into the house to help Kristin wi** **t** **h the clean laundry and put the phone back on the hook saying)** Oh you've already finished with the laundry! Guess you don't need my help after all! **(Notices a pair of gold bands on her third right finger and says)** Nice bands on your finger.

 **Kristin looks up and says:** These? yeah they're gorgeous had 'em on there for oh I don't know, five thousand years now.

 **Wildwing:** W-wait! You've been MARRIED for FIVE YEARS?! TO WHO?!

 **Kristin:** No, not five _years_ , five _thousand years_ only one person I know of who would put up with me for longer than five years.

 **Wildwing:** You mean you and Vince are but your last name's listed as Baitmore not McAndersson!

 **Kristin chuckles saying:** Oh I beg to differ. Right as soon as I came home from my honeymoon, I officially changed my last name to Silvercley. Kristin Baitmore is but a memory I'd like nothing more than to forget even existed. By the way, don't ever use that last name anywhere! My guardians were so inept at raising my siblings that I reverted to the last age I was before being sent to an eternal sleep just to ensure they weren't screwed up. Thanks for the offer but this was the last load that needed to be dried. It's just mainly sheets from the bedrooms that needed to be changed and washed. The smaller sheets are from the dog and kitty beds so now that everything is folded and put away. **(Folds the last blanket and says)** Done at last! Give me a couple of minutes to go, shower and change out of these clothes!

 **Wildwing:** Yeah sure you go on upstairs and I'll feed the animals?

 **Kristin:** Yeah sure go ahead, Silverbolt's gettin cranky without his breakfast! The cat food for today is on the counter, just open the can, plop it into his dish, sprinkle in a cup of dried cat food then mix it up thoroughly and set it infront of him in the big bowl that he shares with Silverbell, Bear and Snowangel also share the big wide blue bowl and get a cup of dry dog chow, the kittens get a cup of kitten chow and the cubs get a bowl of puppy chow to eat and that's about it. By the time you finish doing that, I'll be back down in clean clothes. **(Heads upstairs to change and shower)**

**Wildwing walks over to the counter and picks up the can of cat food that he stuck under the electric can opener and let it turn until the lid came off, then plopped the contents of the can into the big wide red bowl, then opened up the dry cat food bin and brought up a cup of dry cat food that he mixed into the bowl ensuring that it was to Silverbolt's liking then sat it on the floor and put Silverbolt down on his paws so he could eat then went to work feeding the kittens their big bowl of kitten chow scratching each one behind the ears then, opened the dry dog food bin and pulled up a cup of dry dog food, dumped it into the bowl then sat it on the floor infront of Bear and Snowbell then got to work feeding a batch of fighting cubs a big wide purple bowl filled with one cup of puppy chow then sat the bowl on the floor and separated the fighting cubs so they could eat and waited for Kristin to come back down stairs.**

**Kristin comes back down stairs freshly bathed dressed with her shoes and hat on along wi** **t** **h her bag and slips her back pack on then says to Wildwing:** Ready to go?

 **Wildwing takes all the leashes down off the pegs, snaps them on to the collars of Bear and Snowangel and the cubs then takes down the harnesses that Silverbolt and Silverbell slipped into then slipped the smaller harnesses onto the kittens then straightens up and nods saying:** Yeah lets go! I'll lock the door for you.

**Both Wildwing and Kristin leave the kitchen in the company of the animals and head out the front door with Kristin going out first so that Wildwing could turn on the burglar alarm and lock the door behind him then they both headed towards the pond and headed inside and up to the living area that they found empty then went down to Drake 1 and found everyone there waiting for them. A few minutes later Phil came up to the living area saying Mrs. Jackston was waiting at ice level for Kristin with her pet sitting money.**

**Kristin follows Wildwing who grabbed a clipboard off the wall into the elevator and went up to ice level to greet Mrs. Jackston saying:** Hi!

 **Mrs. Jackston gives Kristin an envelope bulging with her pay for parrot sitting Maccie the other day then says:** Thank you so much for looking after Maccie for me while I was attending to my business. It was so relaxing knowing he was being cared for by you. **(Turns and leaves the pond with and gets into a stretched limo that takes off in the direction of the rich part of town)**

 **Wildwing makes note that Kristin had completed her volunteer work and done her community services then says:** C'mon Kristin, let's get back to the others! **(Holds the elevator door open and says)** So where _is_ Vince that we never see him.

 **Kristin rubs her hand over her stomach and says:** He's busy working on finishing putting the few Nursery items together

 **Thrash:** I was wondering why you ordered so many Winnie The Pooh Books! How far are you?!

 **Kristin:** Six months, two weeks and eight days. I don't believe in ordering something and not paying for it at the time I order it. I'm old enough to know to pay at the time of ordering unlike my dad who pays _after_ he gets his orders and half the time he's fifty or sixty bucks short or my mom who is always and forever eighty bucks short and puts it on a tab that she pays whenever she remembers she has a running tab. They were _both almost_ in collections because of overdue bills they 'forgot' to pay. If it wasn't for the money I had set aside, they'd have been sent to collections. I swear the financial lessons they made us learn went over their heads! Their own parents made them go through a course on Finances for both Personal and Business. They dropped out after two months citing 'too busy to attend classes on a regular basis'.

 **Thrash:** Wish everyone was like you. **(Sees Mookie coming out with the box set for Kristin and says)** Oh it arrived earlier than anticipated! **(Takes the big box set of comic books and puts it in a bag for Kristin and hands it to her saying)** Don't worry about this bill, I'll handle it. You're all paid up now! Go and enjoy those rare comics and don't be a stranger, if you find more comic books you want, write the titles down and bring in the list and I'll see what I can do about getting them for ya! You're parents are airheads.

 **Kristin takes the bag with her long awaited comics in it and says:** Tell me something I don't know. Try living in a house with enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own but you stick your three daughters in one and three sons in another until they're teenagers, getting upset because not one of your six kids wants to continue in the sport YOU chose but instead went out and on Sports and Rec Day, signed up for other sports other than Golf and Curling. I went for S.A.C. all four years of High School along with being in every single club and on the Hockey Team just so that I didn't have to go home and be forced into watching Soaps. It was bad enough when I needed peace and quiet to get homework done when the Library closed, I didn't get it because mom and dad had to have their Wednesday night 'Family Game Night' from 7-10. No one ever showed up because we were all at the Café either studying or going over our Student Council notes to find out where half the money went to the year before our S.A.C. Team came on the scene. Thanks and I do have a list of comics that were ruined when our roof leaked back in Chicago. **(Reaches into her shorts pocket and pulls out the list saying)** I've called around, but no one has these anymore. **(Hands the list to Thrash saying)** I originally picked up those comics at a comic book convention back home, but when our roof leaked during a thunderstorm one summer night, the entire box was ruined, soaked right through.

 **Thrash reads the list and says sympathetically:** Too bad! These things are worth a fortune on the open collectors market. I'll see what I can do for you. No promises and no grantees that I can get my hands on these for you. I'll call you if I do manage to find someone with these in stock and if I can't then sorry friend, nothing I can do to help you. That reminds me! When is you know who coming home?!

 **Kristin heaves an annoyed sigh saying:** Listen to me very carefully! I-have-absolutley-no-idea-where-she-is-right-now-or-when-she's-coming-home-again. Sierra's a wild card, she does what she wants when she wants how she wants and hates being told what to do and when to do it. Right now, my guess is she's out in the country enjoying herself away from the public eye. Which is what I'm going to be doing in a few months once my house in the country is done, never could stomach city life...too noisy and I prefer it to be nice and quiet when I'm trying to sleep. Sierra's a grown ass adult who is married, she doesn't need a baby sitter! By the time her and her team were recommissioned, they were all legit adults at twenty! They'd already grown up for a second time, they don't need someone checking up on them. So what if Sierra's pregnant with her first kid, leave her be and let her live her life, if she wants to come to town don't make a fuss over it, just say hi to her and go about your day. She has enough on her plate to think about.

 **Thrash re-reads the list and says to Mookie:** I can't believe she's six months, two weeks and eight days! pregnant with her first baby! She doesn't look pregnant! Don't we have these in back stock somewhere?

 **Mookie takes a look at the list then says:** Yeah, like the entire series is back there! No one collects them anymore and we can't sell them. So we may as well tell her that she can have them for free or should we charge a commission price for bringing them out? Wait! She's pregnant! I thought since she quit playing hockey, she'd just put on a few pounds!

 **Thrash:** She's six months, two weeks and eight days along! Nah, we can't sell them so we'll give them to her instead. She's our only customer who paid off her tab in full so we owe it to her as sort of a thank you for your business gift. I'll go to the back and get those comic books. **(Goes straight to the back of the store room and finds the box marked "Non Marketable" and brought it out saying)** Here we go! Now we'll have to call them back to give this to them. **(Looks up Kristin's cell phone number from the manifest then picks up the phone on the wall and dials the number letting it ring three times before he said)** Hey little Dudette! Good news! We have the entire series of those comic books you lost when your roof leaked! Seasons one through twenty! Every comic book on your list was at the back of the store room in unopened boxes. If you want, we'll set them aside for you and you can come by later on to pick them up! **(hears Kristin reply then says)** Great, I'll put them up here under the counter and give them to you when you drop by later on.

 **Kristin:** It won't be me comin by to pick them up, I'll probably be told to get off my feet for the remainder of the day.


End file.
